bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Mount Ihu
Mount Ihu was a snow-covered mountain in the Ko-Wahi region of the Isle of Mata Nui. History The mountain came into being when the Great Spirit Mata Nui's camouflage system was accidentally activated during the Great Cataclysm and created the Isle of Mata Nui. One of the glaciers on the newly-created mountain covered one of the Sun Holes of Metru Nui. When the Toa Metru arrived on the Isle of Mata Nui to search for a refuge for the Matoran of Metru Nui, Nuju explored the Ko-Wahi region and scaled the mountain. He named in memory of his late Ko-Matoran mentor, Ihu. Later, Turaga Metru Nuju supervised the construction of Ko-Koro under one of its' many glaciers. The Drifts were a prominent feature of the Mount Ihu and were the site of Ko-Matoran hunting and trapping expeditions. Kopaka, after learning of his quest for the Kanohi, traveled up Mount Ihu in order to recover one of his masks. Along the way, he fought a Kuma-Nui, though the beast later fled. While traversing, he was caught in an avalanche of rocks triggered by Pohatu. The Toa of Stone freed his new compatriot, and the two continued the climb together. After reaching the top of the mountain, Kopaka claimed the Kanohi located there. The two then traveled to the foothills, joining the four other Toa Mata who had arrived there. Takua, in search of Matoro, entered The Drifts of the mountain. While searching, he succumbed to the cold, and passed out. He was later found by Matoro who rescued him and brought him into a cave. Upon Takua waking up, Matoro heard a Rahi trip his wire and moving outside, he was saved by Kopaka who defeated the Muaka. Shortly after his transformation into a Toa Nuva, Kopaka was skiing through the mountain, pondering on his own transformation and the separation of the Toa Nuva. As he was attempting to cross a chasm, his Elemental Powers failed him, plunging him into the abyss. After being rescued by Nuju and confronting his teammates, he returned to the mountain to search for his Kanohi Nuva. Pohatu followed him, attempting to offer his assistance. A snow storm eventually forced the two Toa to take shelter, where they encountered a Muaka. Working together, the two defeated the beast, and searched the rest of the mountain for their Kanohi. During the Kolhii Tournament, the Ga-Matoran Hahli traveled to The Drifts of Mount Ihu to recover several Charms, the Crystal of Peace and to train in Willpower from the Ko-Matoran Hermit Kantai. After Ko-Koro was abandoned, the mountain's surface was cleared by the reawakened Bohrok swarms, and was later wiped from existence by Mata Nui's reawakening. Significant Locations *The Drifts - A particularly hazardous section of the mountain, with tough conditions. Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands